My New Beautiful Life
by pigfaaarts
Summary: /CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!\ Yunho mengajak Kyuhyun ke Game Center terbesar di Seoul untuk pendekatan 'ayah-anak! But, tunggu! Benarkah hanya Kyuhyun yang diajak? Calon 'istri' dan 'anak keduanya' itu bagaimana?/YUNJAE FIC! warn: shou-ai, typos/RnR please? :*
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** My New Beautiful Life

**Main cast:** Kim Jaejoong, Kim Kyuhyun (maksa), Kim Ryeowook, Jung Yunho.

**Other cast:** Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin.

**Genre:** Romance,Family, Drama.

**Warning:** BL/Shounen-ai, panjang luar binasa, AU, OOC parah sangat, typo(s), etc.

**Disclaimer:** They're belongs to GOD. Tapi kalau dibolehin, saya ngambil Yunho #digeleng

**Well, DLDR! No flame! Other, enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Umma, hyung nakal lagi~!" rengek seorang anak kecil, well, ehm, remaja yang sedari tadi terlihat dijahili oleh hyungnya.<p>

"Yaa! Kyuhyun! Hentikan menjahili Wookie! Dan Wookie, berhenti memanggilku umma karena aku appa-mu!" balas suara orang yang lebih dewasa dari arah dapur.

"Hyaaa~ Umma! Hyung membawa-bawa kecoa!" rengek Wookie, tepatnya Kim Ryeowook pada umma yang sebenarnya appa-nya, Kim Jaejoong, karena hyungnya, Kim Kyuhyun menjahilinya dengan kecoa mainan.

"Ah, kau ini, Wookie-ah... Kau kan sudah masuk kelas VII, masa masih takut dengan mainan ini?" keluh Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih tua 4 tahun itu.

"Tetap saja aku takut!"

"Kau ini, mirip umma dulu—"

"Kyu, jangan sebut yeoja itu di depanku..." potong Jaejoong yang sedang menata makanan di meja makan yang berhadapan dengan ruang TV tempat Kyu dan Wookie 'bermain' dengan nada dingin.

"Mian, appa..." balas Kyuhyun. Yah, dia sempat lupa bahwa appa-nya yang cantik itu benar-benar membenci umma, ralat, mantan umma-nya yang matre dan tidak setia karena Kyuhyun sibuk 'bermain' terus dengan Ryeowook.

Dan untuk sekedar informasi, sebulan sesudah Ryeowook lahir, Jaejoong langsung mengajukan gugatan cerai pada istrinya yang benar-benar mengesalkan Ji Hye nama yeoja itu, yah setidaknya sebelum bercerai dengan Jaejoong—marga aslinya Wang. Yeoja itu 3 tahun lebih tua dari Jaejoong. Namun bukan itu yang menyebabkan mereka cerai. Tidak, bukan sama sekali. Justru karena perbedaan umur itulah Jaejoong yakin bahwa Ji Hye bisa mengerti dirinya dan anak-anaknya nanti. Tapi itu karena ulah Ji Hye yang sering keliaran malam-malam, minum-minum di pub, berselingkuh dengan ahjusshi-ahjusshi kaya nan genit, de el el, yang diketahui Jaejoong lewat Kim Junsu, adiknya yang bekerja di situ sebagai _bartender_. Dan memang benar, suatu malam, pulang-pulang Ji Hye diantar dengan seorang ahjusshi bertampang genit dan menggendongnya a la _bridal style_ karena Ji Hye yang saat ponsel Ji Hye dicek, nyatanya banyak foto-foto yang _sedikit tidak waras_...

Ne, _back to story_! Ryeowook pun bertanya, "Memang kenapa—"

"Sudah, Wookie! Ayo kita makan saja!" potong Kyuhyun bermaksud melindungi dongsaeng-nya itu dari hantaman wajan Jaejoong. Ryeowook hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti hyung-nya ke meja makan.

"Selamat makan~" ucap ketiganya sebelum makan. Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya yang makan dengan lahap. Ia bahagia dengan adanya kedua anaknya itu. Ia tidak memerlukan Ji Hye dan ia yakin, keluarga kecil ini akan lebih tentram tanpa yeoja itu.

Tapi di sisi lain, ia merasakan kekosongan di sudut hatinya. Yah, ia juga butuh orang yang mencintainya dan memperhatikannya. Meskipun cinta dari anak-anaknya ini sudah lebih dari cukup, tapi tetap saja... Rasanya ada yang kurang dalam hidup seorang Kim Jaejoong.

* * *

><p>"Appa, aku berangkat!" teriak Kyuhyun dari luar rumah. "Ayo, jangan lelet Wookie..." lanjut Kyuhyun.<p>

"Ne, sebentar hyung..." balas Ryeowook yang masih ada di teras. Sedang membetulkan sepatunya tentu. "Yossha! Aku juga berangkat Umma! Ayo Hyung..."

"Ne, hati-hati, Wookie, Kyu! Dan kau, Kim Kyuhyun... Jangan membuat masalah di sekolah!" nasihat Jaejoong. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Lihat saja nanti, Appa..." jawabnya sembari berlari meninggalkan rumah.

"Ne? Hyung! Tunggu!" teriak Wookie sambil mengejar hyungnya.

"Dasar anak itu..." gumam Jaejoong sembari menghela napas. Rasanya ingin menjitak Kyuhyun yang benar-benar... Hah... perilakunya itu...

* * *

><p><em>12 PM, Dong Bang High School<em>

Sejauh ini, anak sulung keluarga Kim itu _belum_ membuat onar. Ia masih duduk di kursinya dengan malas sambil mendengarkan ocehan guru yang menurutnya itu galak. Jung Yunho-songsaenim—guru astronomi sekaligus wali kelasnya. Arrgh, menyebut namanya saja membuatnya sebal...

"Kyuhyun-sshi... Tolong jelaskan tentang rasi bintang Cassiopeia yang baru saya jelaskan..." perintah Yunho-songsaenim pada Kyuhyun yang langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Ne, Err... Cassiopeia adalah suatu rasi bintang di belahan utara yang melambangkan ratu legenda dari Ethiopia. Cassiopeia jugamerupakan istri dari Cepheus dan ibu dari Andromeda. Cassiopeia terdiri dari 5 bintang yang biasa membentuk huruf 'W'..." jelas Kyuhyun lancar.

"Tumben memperhatikan, bocah-Kim-aneh! Biasanya kau akan diam kebingungan dan berakhir di ruang Yunho-seongsaenim... Hahaha..." sedetik setelah Kyuhyun menjelaskan, ada seorang yang menyindirnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan musuh bebuyutannya dari kelas VII, Shim Changmin.

"Hahahaha...!" respon teman-teman sekelasnya.

"_Shut your mouth up,you ugly Shim_! Aku sedang tidak berselera membuat onar!" balas Kyuhyun merasa sebal karena tiba-tiba disindir. Tak menghiraukan Yunho-songsaenim yang menyuruhnya tenang.

"Sok pakai bahasa Inggris dia..." jawab Changmin sambil melirik temannya. Temannya hanya tertawa.

Changmin terus tertawa dan tanpa sadar Kyuhyun telah berjalan cepat kearahnya dan...

'Buakh—!'

...Kyuhyun pun menonjok Changmin tepat saat Changmin membalikan wajahnya. Alhasil mukanya yang mirip artis bernama MAX itu jadi korban...

"Hey kalian berdua! Hentikan itu!" teriak Yunho-songsaenim marah. Kyuhyun yang sudah siap memukul lagi dan Changmin yang sudah bersiap membalas segera memberhentikan aksinya. "Ke ruanganku! Sekarang!" perintahnya. Kedua murid 'kesayangan'nya itu pun menurut dan mengikuti Yunho-songsaenim ke ruangannya.

"Aku sangat kecewa pada kalian berdua, Kyuhyun-sshi, Changmin-sshi... Sudah kesekian kalinya kalian dapat surat peringatan dariku...Tapi tetap saja kalian membandel..." mulainya.

"Ini bukan salahku, songsaenim! Ini salah si bocah-Shim-sialan itu!"

"Aku hanya _memuji_mu! Kau yang tiba-tiba memukulku!"

"Diam! Pokoknya,besok aku akan ke rumah kalian berdua untuk menemui orang tua kalian! Kalian sudah keterlaluan! Sekarang keluarlah, sudah waktunya istirahat..." suruh Yunho-songsaenim.

"Mwo? Baiklah... Gomawo, songsaenim..." ucap keduanya berpasrah. Alamat tidak dapat makanan untuk Changmin dan alamat PSP melayang untuk Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, Yunho-songsaenim akan melakukan kunjungan ke rumah kedua murid ter-amburadul di sekolah tempatnya mengajar.<p>

Heran juga kenapa kedua anak itu bisa masuk ke sekolah ter-elit di Korea padahal kelakuannya seperti itu... Kalau dia jadi kepala sekolah, sudah dipastikan kedua kucing-dan-anjing itu tidak akan masuk ke Dong Bang High School...

* * *

><p>Setelah puas memarahi Changmin bersama Tn. dan Ny. Shim, Yunho-songsaenim pun langsung menuju ke perhentian berikutnya, rumah kelurarga Kim.<p>

'Tok...tok...tok...'

Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain PSP di ruang keluarga langsung tersadar dari dunia _Starcraft_-nya itu dan segera mematikan PSPnya setelah menyadari ada ketukan pintu yang diduganya adalah Alien-songsenim yang siap mengadukan kelakuannya kemarin pada appa tercintanya. Untuk topeng, ia mengambil buku pelajaran dari tasnya dan pura-pura membacanya.

"Kyu... bukakan pintunya..." suruh appa tercintanya dari arah dapur. Yah, Jaejoong sedang menyiapkan makanan sekarang.

"E-eh? Appa, Kyu sedang belajar. Suruh Wookie saja..."

"Mwo? Hyung belajar? Umma, Wookie gak salah dengar? Haha... Yasudah, aku saja yang bukakan pintunya..." sela Ryeowook dari atas. Ia langsung turun dan menuju pintu.

'Krieeet'

"Annyeong! Tuan cari siapa?" tanya Ryeowook saat melihat seorang namja maskulin muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ne, selamat sore. Tn. dan Ny. Kim ada?" tanya Yunho-songsaenim, sudahlah, Yunho, sopan.

"Hm, kalau Umma ada, tapi Ny. Kim tidak ada..." terang Ryeowook polos. Yunho mengernyit heran. Ummanya ada tapi Nyonya Kim tidak ada. Jadi bagaimana? O.o

"A-ah... Baiklah, kalau Kim Kyuhyun ada?"

"Hyung? Ada tuh di dalam. Sedang belajar. Ayo, tuan masuk dulu. Aku yakin tuan orang baik-baik..." yakin Ryeowook.

'_Heran... Anak ini lebih sopan dari hyungnya..._' batin Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Tuan duduk saja di ruang tamu dulu. Aku akan panggilkan Umma dan Hyung..." suruh Ryeowook.

"Ne, kamsahamida..."

Ryeowook pun mengangguk tanda 'sama-sama' dan segera berlari ke ruang tengah. Terdengar oleh Yunho, Ryeowook yang berteriak 'umma!' dan 'hyung!' dengan keras. Membuat sang 'umma' membalas tak kalah keras. Yunho semakin heran. "Umma-nya bersuara namja. Jadi apa yang terjadi di sini?" gumam Yunho.

Seadangkan di sisi Kyuhyun...

'_Mampus lah aku..._' batin Kyuhyun sembari jalan menuju tempat Ryeowook berada. Pura-pura tidak tahu, ia bertanya, "Ada apa sih, Wookie-ah?"

"Ada tamu! Mencari umma dan hyung! Tuh ahjusshi-nya menunggu di ruang tamu..." tunjuk Ryeowook ke arah ruang tamu.

"Mwo? Wookie, kau menyuruh orang tak dikenal masuk? Bagaimana kalau dia orang jahat?" kaget Jaejoong sambil melepas _apron_ nya.

"Ani yo... Dia orang baik... Ayo!" ajak Ryeowook.

'_Good bye, PSP. Jeongmal saranghae..._' batin Kyuhyun pasrah.

Ketiganya pun berjalan ke arah ruang tamu.

"Ini, umma, orangnya..." tunjuk Ryeowook. Yunho pun menoleh mendengar seseorang memanggilnya meski tidak pakai nama.

Jaejoong, di waktu yang bersamaan, mengikuti arah telunjuk Ryeowook dan melihat seorang namja tampan dengan bibir berbentuk hati tersenyum ke arahnya...

Dan, 'jleb!' Panah dari cupid-sshi telah tertancap di hati namja cantik yang baik ini...

* * *

><p><strong>TBC~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Aiiigoo~~ tadinya mau kubuat Oneshot dengan word count sudah lebih dari 4.000, tapi setelah dipikir lagi, aku akan membaginya mencadi bercabang-cabang (?) Engga rame? Well, wajar karena ini masih permulaan... ^^ Sooo... please tinggalkan saran atau kritik setelah membaca cerita ini, nee? Kamsahamida~


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelum ke cerita, YoonLi mau ucapin makasih banyak buat readerdeul yang udah RnR chapter sebelumnya... Yang minta update cepet, ini dia guys~ ENJOY! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>JAEJOONG POV<strong>

'Jleb!'

Demi Para Dewa yang Bangkit dari Timur! Cupid-sshi telah melayangkan anak panahnya dan pas mengenai ... Namja ini tampan sekali...

Ditambah ia tersenyum , menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih... Aaa~ Penyakit _Love at First Sight_-ku kumat lagi setelah sekian lama tak kambuh.. Ahaha~

"Selamat Sore... Ehm... sebelumnya maaf tapi, Anda namja atau yeoja?" tanya namja ini membuyarkan lamunanku. Mwo? Ia masih harus bertanya? Tidak melihatkah ia, dadaku ini bidang...

"Eh? Saya ini namja... Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku seorang yeoja?" tanyaku setelah menjawab pertanyaan konyolnya.

"Oh, mian. Soalnya, er, adiknya Kyuhyun-sshi bilang 'Umma ada, tapi Ny. Kim tidak ada'. Saya jadi sedikit bingung..." jawabnya sopan.

"Ah... Ternyata ulah Wookie. Ne, ne... Gwenchana... Jadi ada apa kedatangan anda kemari? Anda siapa?"

"Eh? Kyuhyun-sshi belum memberitahu Anda tentang saya? Saya Jung Yunho, wali kelasnya... Dia sudah membuat onar beberapa kali dan kemarin adalah _limit_nya, jadi, hari ini saya terpaksa datang ke sini untuk memberikan peneguran langsung di depan orang tua Kyuhyun-sshi..." jelas namja tampan yang ternyata bernama Jung Yunho itu. _But, wait..! Did he just say_... Kyuhyun membuat onar lagi? Kemarin? Dan terlebih, ia tidak memberitahuku Yunho-sshi akan datang? Dasar anak kurang ajar..!

"Kyu..." aku memberi _deathglare_ pada anakku yang paling tua ini.

"Mi-mi-mianhae, appa! Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya! A-a-aku... Anu... Itu.." mencari alasan, Kyu? Sayang sekali... Kau tidak bisa lolos kali ini...

"Jelaskan semuanya Kyu!" bentakku marah pada anak kurang ajar ini...

"A-aku.. Aku... Lupa, Appa... Aku baru ingat sekarang..." jawabnya yang sudah pasti bohong. Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik aku langsung bertanya pada Yunho-sshi saja...

"Hah~ Aku mengerti. Yunho-sshi, jadi apa yang mau anda adukan...?"

"Begini...Setiap hari, Kyuhyun-sshi dan teman sekelasnya, Changmin-sshi, selalu bertengkar. Entah itu waktu istirahat, pulang sekolah, atau bahkan saat tengah-tengah pelajaran, seperti kemarin... Bahkan kemarin, Kyuhyun-sshi telah memukul Changmin-sshi saat saya tengah aku menyimpulkan, bukan hanya saat kemarin saja mereka bertengkar sampai main fisik, tapi hari-hari sebelumnya juga pernah..." terangnya. Jadi, luka memar yang sering tampak di wajah Kyuhyun adalah bekas bertengkar, bukan karena terlempar bola atau semacamnya seperti yang ia ceritakan? Dasar!

"Omona... Apa itu benar, Kyu?"

"B-benar, Appa... Mianhae..."

"Hah~Dasar! Kau ini, tidak pernah kapok apa? Sudah banyak surat peringatan yang kau terima dari guru-guru, tapi kau tidak kapok juga? Mulai sekarang, PSPmu kusita sampai kau tidak mendapat surat peringatan lagi! Tidak ada bantahan!" Yah, itulah keputusanku... Karena hanya itu ancaman satu-satunya yang benar-benar ampuh.

"Mwo?Ya, Appa! Jahat sekali kau~" rengeknya.

"Itu belum seberapa jahat, Kyu! Lebih jahat lagi jika aku mengurungmu di kamar setiap _weekend_, mengurangi jatah makanmu, menambah porsi waktu belajarmu, dan menyuruhmu melakukan pekerjaanku..."

"Aaah~baiklah Appa..." pasrahnya akhirnya. Bagus!

"Sekarang minta maaf pada Yunho-songsaenim..." suruhku. Jujur, aku juga sedikit gugup saat menyebutkan namanya.

"N-ne... Jeongmal mianhae, Yunho-songsaenim..."

"Ne, Kyuhyun-sshi... Kau juga harus berjanji tidak akan membuat ulah lagi, oke?" balasnya. Aigoo... Baik sekali orang ini. Bicaranya juga lembut... Murid mana yang tidak suka padanya...

"Ne, songsaenim..."

"Nah, Kyu. Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu!" suruhku. Ia menurut dan segera beranjak. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah sih, tapi, hanya itu satu-satunya cara... Mianhae, Kyu...

"Ah, songsaenim, aku minta maaf atas kelakuan anakku... Dia memang seperti itu..." ucapku, sedikit gugup karena Wookie tadi sudah meninggalkan ruang tamu dan menyisakan kita berdua... Kita berdua? Intim sekali—Aigoo! Jaejoong-ah, kenapa kau ini? Santai~

"Ne, tidak apa, Tn. Kim..."

Ah, rasanya sedikit risih saat ia memanggilku Tn. Kim. Aku memang sudah _agak_ tua, tapi wajahku yang tampan dan awet muda ini 'kan tidak memungkinkan aku dipanggil 'Tuan'...

"Err... Etoo... Aku sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dipanggil Tuan, panggil saja aku dengan namaku, aku Kim Jaejoong..."

"Oh, ne, Jaejoong-sshi... Hmm, sepertinya aku harus pulang, ini sudah—"

'DRAASSH'

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara hujan besar diluar. Aigooo, ini hari kebertuntunganku eh? Aku tidak perlu malu-malu untuk mencegahnya pergi karena hujan telah turun.

"Anda yakin ingin pulang, Yunho-sshi...?" tanyaku dan yakin pasti jawabannya tidak.

"Hmm... Entahlah, jika sudah hujan begini aku kesusahan untuk pulang. Terlebih rumahku cukup jauh dari sini..." gumamnya masih terdengar olehku.

"Kalau begitu jangan sungkan untuk menunggu beberapa saat di sini! Kau juga bisa ikut makan malam bersama kami..."

"Ah, kamsahamida, Jaejoong-sshi... Jeongmal kamsahamida..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Benar-benar...

**JAEJOONG POV END**

**YUNHO POV**

"Sama-sama..." jawab namja cantik di depanku dengan senyum menawan. Dari pertama melihatnya, jujur aku sudah terbius dengan mata besar nan indahnya, bibir semerah _cherry_-nya, dan kulit putih bayinya...

Hening... Aku benci saat-saat hening, karena bagiku waktu sangatlah berharga!

"Jadi... Apa pekerjaanmu, Jaejoong-sshi?" tanyaku tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan Jaejoong-sshi.

"Eh? Aku... Aku bekerja menjadi _manager_ perusahaan teman adikku. Yah, tapi karena aku sibuk merawat dua orang anakku ini, aku jadi kerja di depan komputer. Untung boss-ku itu baik, dia juga naksir pada adikku, jadi dia memperbolehkan aku kerja di rumah... Semacam menyogok, ahahaha..." jelasnya panjang lebar, entah mengapa rasanya ia mudah sekali dekat dengan seseorang.

"Oh, begitukah? Ahaha, kau sangat beruntung. Sedangkan aku, setiap hari aku harus bangun pagi, dan memasak sarapan untuk adikku lalu mengantarnya ke kantornya. Lebih parahnya, arah kantornya dan Dong Bang High School itu berlawanan... Tapi, untungnya adikku itu mandiri. Terkadang ia bilang tidak ingin merepotkanku dan bersikeras untuk pergi sendiri..." ocehku bangga menceritakan adik perempuanku yang cantik dan baik itu.

"Ahaha.. Kau juga sangat beruntung, Yunho-sshi..." ucapnya sembil tertawa. Kelihatannya ia sedang senang. Sama sepertiku yang masih diijinkan mengobrol dengan Jaejoong-sshi lebih lama...

"Oh iya, aku akan membuat makan malam dulu... Kau boleh tunggu di ruang TV kalau mau. Disitu ada Wookie, adiknya Kyuhyun. Aku yakin kau akan nyaman dengannya..." suruhnya sopan.

"Ne..." ucapku semangat. Aku merasa hidupku akan berubah setelah ini...

**YUNHO POV END**

**NORMAL POV**

Yunho pun menuju ruang TV seperti yang disuruh Jaejoong.

"Permisi..." ujar Yunho sopan, meski pada anak kecil sekalipun.

"Eh? Kau ahjusshi yang tadi! Kau belum pulang?" tanya Wookie.

"Ne, aku menunggu hujan berhenti. Maaf jika mengganggumu, err?"

"Kim Ryeowook. Dan tidak, kau tidak menggangguku sama sekali! Justru aku malah dapat teman, soalnya biasa Umma sibuk di kamarnya dan hyung malas meladeniku dan lebih memilih bercinta dengan PSPnya...Oh iya! Namamu siapa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Jung Yunho, guru hyung-mu. Benarkah? Apa di rumah Kyuhyun-sshi suka belajar?"

"Oh, guru! Jadi kau... Yunho-songsaenim! Hyung? Tidak pernah... Yah paling kalau dimarahi umma saja, dia baru kabur ke kamarnya dan belajar..."

"Sudah kuduga. Hm, kau kelas berapa Ryeowook-sshi?"

"Aku masih duduk di kelas VII... Satu lagi! Aku tidak suka dipanggil –sshi... Aneh ahaha.."

"Ne, ne, Ryeowook... –ah"

Mereka pun terus mengobrol seru. Yunho berpikir, keluarga Kim orangnya mudah bersahabat semua. Tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun yang nakal sekalipun. Karena di sekolah temannya tergolong banyak. Yunho kagum pada keluarga ini...

_****1 jam kemudian****_

"Wookie panggil Kyu ke atas! Sudah waktunya makan!" tiba-tiba Jaejoong menyuruh Ryeowook yang sedang asik membicarakan pelajaran biologi dengan Yunho.

"Ah, umma! Aku sedang seru ngobrol bareng Yunho-songsaenim! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Ryeowook. Tapi tetap ia beranjak dan memenuhi perintah Umma-nya karena Ryeowook tidak bisa membantah. Karena jika umma..eh..appa... yeah, terserah yang penting Jaejoong marah, _frying pan_ benar-benar bisa tak berbentuk lantaran dilempar.

Yunho terkekeh pelan mendengar Ryeowook yang memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan umma. Tapi, memang Jaejoong mirip umma-umma sih...

Sedang asik membayangkan Jaejoong yang bagaimana kalau benar-benar jadi umma-umma, tiba-tiba Yunho dikagetkan oleh Jaejoong yang menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

Jaejoong yang melihat ekspresi kaget Yunho menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangan kirinya. Membuatnya semakin imut... menurut Yunho.

"Ehm, mianhae, Yunho-sshi..." ucap Jaejoong. "Makanan sudah siap, ayo kita ke ruang makan..." ajaknya kemudian.

"Ne..." balas Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong ke arah ruang makan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Yunho sudah bisa mencium aroma wangi dari kare yang dibuat Jaejoong.

"Silakan duduk..." ucap Jaejoong mempersilakan Yunho duduk. Yunho hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong membalas senyuman Yunho dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"Yee~ Makan kare pedas lagi!" seru Ryeowook yang ternyata sudah ada di ambang pintu ruang makan. Yah, memang kare pedas adalah kesukaan Ryeowook, apalagi yang membuatnya Jaejoong...

Ia pun mengambil duduk di depan Yunho. Sedangkan Kyuhyun datang setelah Ryeowook duduk dengan tampang kusut. Tampak biasa saja, padahal melihat kare buatan Jaejoong.

"Hyung, jangan cemberut terus! Nikmatilah makanan ini! Umma sudah susah-susah membuatnya untuk kita!" hibur Ryeowook. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Ryeowook sebentar dan memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, baiklah, ayo kita makan!" ajak Jaejoong karena suasana tiba-tiba hening. Keempatnya pun mengambil kare dan nasi bergiliran dengan milik Ryeowook paling banyak.

"Selamat makan~" ucap keempatnya, yah, minus satu sih...

Mereka pun makan dalam diam. Ryeowook dan Yunho sangat benci saat-saat seperti ini.

"Songsaenim, masakan umma enak tidak?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

Yunho megangguk dan menjawab, "Ne, masakan umma...err, appa-mu sangat enak Ryeowook-ah...Lebih enak daripada masakkan ummaku malah..."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum malu-malu mendapat pujian seperti itu, terlebih, dari Yunho...

"Oh iya, untuk makanan penutup aku beli _ice cream tart_! Cukup untuk kita berempat!" ujar Jaejoong semangat mendapat respon baik dari Ryeowook.

"Hyung! Umma membelikan kita _ice cream tart_ lho! Kau harusnya senang!" kata Ryeowook sambil mengenggol tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya melirinknya sekilas dan kembali meneruskan makannya.

"Hyung tidak dikasih lho! Buat aku saja lho!" ancam Ryeowook.

"Silakan saja..." jawab Kyuhyun datar. Jaejoong hanya menghela napas, beginilah perilaku Kyuhyun jika sedang _bad mood_.

Jaejoong sedang memikirkan cara menenangkan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba Yunho menggenggam tangannya lalu membisikkan sesuatu katanya, "Jangan dipikirkan, Jaejoong-sshi, aku tahu harus apa..."

Jaejoong mengernyit heran, Yunho tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, atau harus kupanggil, Kyuhyun-ah, jangan cemberut begitu. Bagaimana kalau Sabtu ini kita jalan-jalan ke Distrik Myeongdong? Kita akan main ke Game Center terbesar di Seoul, ne?" tawar Yunho dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun tentunya, menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"Songsaenim serius?" seru Kyuhyun kaget sekaligus senang...

* * *

><p><strong>TBC~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ini dia chapter 2! Bagaimana? Cukup memuaskan? Syukurlah jika iya... Hmmm, kalian pernah denger gak kalau cinta mau berkorban demi melihat pasangannya bahagia? Sepertinya bener deh, karena itu yg dialami Yunho di sini, kekeke~

Hmm, dan saya baca, cukup banyak reviewers yg minta MinKyu couple yahh? Bisa juga tuh, kayanya di chapter depan (aatau depannya lagi) bakal bisa ada... hhe

Sooo, just wait and review this chapter, neeee? :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Wah, wah, setelah baca review dari readerdeul, aku sadar lumayan banyak kesalahan yang terjadi di chapter sebelumnya... Hehehe... Mian yaa~ ^^" Tapi makasih juga :D makasih udah bersedia review *cry* #kicked Aku janji di chapter depan bisa lebih baikm ne! :-)**

* * *

><p>"Songsaenim serius?" seru Kyuhyun kaget sekaligus senang.<p>

Yunho mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana? Bolehkan, Jaejoong-sshi?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong. Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong penuh harap, soalnya, biasanya kalau Kyuhyun mau ke tempat itu pasti dilarang oleh Jaejoong... Tapi sepertinya kali ini berbeda karena Yunho yang mengajaknya...

Jaejoong menghela napas, "Ne... Kalian boleh pergi..." katanya akhirnya.

"Hei, siapa bilang hanya aku dan Kyuhyun-ah? Aku mengajak kalian semua.." ucap Yunho.

"HAH? Songsaenim serius?" tanya Ryeowook, kaget.

"Ne..."

"Asyik! Hore!" jerit Ryeowook girang. Kyuhyun hanya ikut tertawa, sepertinya _mood_nya sudah balik kembali.

* * *

><p>"Terima kasih untuk makan malam dan <em>ice cream tart<em>nya, Jaejoong-sshi. Aku pulang dulu..." pamit Yunho yang sudah menyelesaikan makan malam dan _dessert_nya di rumah keluarga Kim.

"Ah, ne, hati-hati di jalan, Yunho-sshi..." jawabnya. Jaejoong sebenarnya ingin lebih lama bersama Yunho, tapi apa daya, Jaejoong bukan siapa-siapanya Yunho.

"Oh iya, dan satu lagi, Jaejoong-sshi, kau tidak perlu memanggil aku –sshi, panggil saja aku Yunho-ah... Ne? Sampai bertemu lagi hari Sabtu!" pamit Yunho kedua kalinya dan kali ini ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri tidak langsung masuk, ia masih membatu di depan pintu.

Sepersekian detik berikutnya ia tersenyum senang. Ia yakin, hidupnya setelah ini akan berubah seiring hadirnya Yunho dalam kehidupannya. Kamsahamida, Kyu...

* * *

><p>Tanpa sadar, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Jaejoong pun tiba. Hari Sabtu! Di mana hari itu ia akan jalan-jalan bersama kedua anaknya dan Jung Yunho, namja yang telah mencuri hatinya untuk yang kedua kalinya dan mungkin... yang terakhir.<p>

'Kriing, kriing... Kriiing, kriing... Kriing...'

Telepon rumah keluarga Kim berbunyi. Jaejoong yang sedang mengurusi berkas dari kantornya yang barusan di-_fax_ Park Yoochun—boss sekaligus calon adik iparnya—menghela napas berat. '_Siapa yang menelepon sih? Merepotkan saja..._' batinnya malas.

Ia pun lari ke bawah dan segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseo?" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggkan.

"_Yeoboseo, Jaejoong-sshi?"_ jawab suara diseberang. GOSH! Jaejoong hafal suara ini. Suara Yunho...

"Eh? Yunho...-ah? Ada apa menelepon? Darimana kau tahu nomer telepon rumahku?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit gugup. Jelas saja ia kaget, yah, dan merasa bersalah juga sih...

"_Aku tahu dari Kyuhyun-ah. Hm, aku mau memberitahukan, hari ini, karena kegiatan Kyuhyun-ah hanya sampai pukul 11.30 siang, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat jam 3?" _

"Ne, tentu saja~ Aku tidak masalah dengan itu..." jawab Jaejoong girang. "Oh... dan...eum, satu lagi... Anu... tolong jangan panggil aku Jaejoong-sshi. Bukankah... k-kita.. sudah berteman?" lanjut Jaejoong ragu dan mengecilkan suaranya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"_Hahaha... Ne~benar, Jaejoong-ah! Baiklah, maaf aku mengganggu aktivitasmu. Annyeong..."_

'TUUUT—'

Jaejoong menghela napas. Kenapa percakapannya dengan Yunho begitu sebentar? Menyebalkan...

Tapi, hey! Ambil sisi positifnya, jam 3 nanti Yunho akan datang menjemputnya~ =3=

* * *

><p>"AppaUmma! Aku pulang!" teriak Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook kompak sesampainya di rumah tercinta. Hanya berbeda panggilan 'sayang'nya...

"Hey! Jangan berteriak seperi itu, Kyu, Wookie... Dan Wookie, sudah keseratus kalinya kubilang aku Appa-mu..." jawab Jaejoong tak kalah keras dari arah dapur. Tercium bau masakan dari situ.

"Aku tidak mau~ =D" jawab Ryeowook sambil lari ke kamarnya untuk menaruh tasnya dulu—well, dan tas Kyuhyun karena hyungnya juga meminta tolong, ralat, menyuruh. Jaejoong mengehela napas sebagai balasan.

"Wow, bulgogi pedas!" Kyuhyun berbasa-basi sambil duduk di meja makan. Jaejoong yang melihat Kyuhyun sudah duduk langsung menyiapkan semangkuk untuk Kyuhyun.

"Setelah ini belajar sebentar dan jam setengah dua kalian siap-siap! Mandi dulu kalau perlu! Yunho-ah, maksudku, Yunho-songsaenim akan ke sini jam 3..." perintah Jaejoong. Kyuhyun memutar bolamatanya. '_Ribet amat, padahal cuma mau jalan-jalan... Tapi biarlah, dari pada tidak jadi~_' batinnya.

Tak lama setelah Jaejoong berkata begitu, datang Ryeowook sambil berlari. "Bulgogi pedas? Kenapa tidak kare lada hitam saja?" gerutu Ryeowook sambil mengambil duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Yah, meski tidak benar-benar menolak masakan buatan umma-nya, um, well, appa, itu lah pokoknya.

"Ah, Kyu... Di sekolahmu, Yunho-songsaenim mengajar apa?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah acara makan keluarga.

"Dia guru astronomi tapi pintar dalam biologi juga... Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik dengan nada bicara kurang—tidak—sopan. Jaejoong hanya meng-oh-kan jawaban Kyuhyun. "Tidak apa..." jawabnya kemudian.

"Memang kenapa? Umma naksir sama Yunho-songsaenim, ya? Sampai ditanya begitu..."

"!#^&^!%! Uhuk-uhuk..." pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Jaejoong tersedak bulgogi pedas yang pasti menyakitkan tenggorokan. "Ya! Wookie-ah! Apa maksudmu?" seru Jaejoong setelah acara tersedaknya selesai.

"Hehe, aku 'kan cuma bertanya, Umma... Peace~" jawab Ryeowook sambil memasang pose 'peace' dan tersenyum polos. Lain halnya Kyuhyun. Dia terlihat seperti—menyeringai?

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Yunho's place, 2:01 PM**<strong>_

"Oppa! Kenapa kau sangat terburu-buru sih?" gerutu seorang yeoja manis dengan bibir berbentuk hati. Persis Yunho...

"Jihye-ah, kau tahu aku harus melakukan sesuatu hal yang penting!"balas Yunho dari kamarnya. Well, sedari tadi dia mencari handuknya, namun tidak ketemu juga.

"Sesuatu hal yang penting? Mau berjalan-jalan bersama Kim Jaejoong yang kau ceritakan setiap hari dan hampir membuatku mual itu kau bilang **SESUATU YANG PENTING**, oppa?" yeoja yang dipanggil Jihye—Jung Jihye, bukan demit mantan istri Kim Jaejoong-sshi, tapi adik Jung Yunho-sshi—sambil menatap oppa 'kesayangan'nya itu bosan.

"Itu penting, Jihye-ah! SANGAT! Kau tahu sendiri lah mengapa..." balas Yunho asal. Sekarang ia telah menemukan handuk bergambar bambi-nya. Hanya tinggal mencari pakaian yang sesuai—tidak terlalu formal.

"Haish! Oppa, jika hari ini kau sukses, pastikan kau memberi aku keponakan!" gerutu Jihye dan setelahnya langsung memasagkan _earphone_ ke kedua telinganya.

"Ne, ne—YA! JUNG JIHYE!" seru Yunho (terlambat) kaget. Sedangkan yeoja bermata besar dan berpipi _chubby_ itu malah asyik mendengarkan lagu _Purple Line_ yang dilantunkan boyband papan atas dari iPod-nya.

"Aish, anak itu..." Yunho bergumam. Heran juga kenapa Jihye ada di rumah, padahal biasanya ia baru selesai kerja pukul 4 sore. Tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli tentang itu, biarkan sajalah...

~Setengah jam kemudian~

"Yaaa, pabbo ya, Jung Yunho... Lelet sekali kau ini..." gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri seusai mandi. Ia pun segera memakai bajunya setelah sebelumnya mengeringkan badannya.

Dan—fuala~ Lengkaplah ketampanan seorang Jung sulung ini setelah beres mengenakan pakaian. Dengan kemeja hitam yang dilipat sesiku dan celana jeans biru tua membuat tubuh tinggi namun ber'isi'nya itu terlihat menggoda iman para yeoja—well, kecuali dongsaengnya...

Menyisir? Tak perlu! Rambutnya terlihat keren seperti itu dibanding disisir. Lagipula, menyisir bukan kegemarannya...

"Jihye-ah! Oppa berangkat dulu! Mungkin pulangnya agak malam! Jaga rumah, ne!" ujar Yunho dengan suara bass-nya yang menggelegar (?). Sampai Jihye yang sedang memasak—well, tak aneh bukan seorang yeoja bisa memasak?—tak sengaja melemparkan _pancake_-nya =,=

Yunho pun mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi dan memacunya dengan kecepatan sedang. Peraturan kompleks perumahan, tidak boleh mengemudi kencang-kencang...

.

_****Kim's Palace, 2:48 PM****_

"Kyu~! Wookie~! Apa kalian sudah selesai bersiap-siap? Jangan lelet! Sebentar lagi Yunho-songsaenim datang!" teriak Jaejoong dari bawah. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri sudah beres bersiap-siap sedari tadi. Dan dirinya terlihat begitu _cantik_ sekarang.

Dengan atasan kaus V-neck lengan panjang bercorak garis-garis abu-putih dan sedikit transparan serta bawahan _skinny jeans_ hitam membuatnya terlihat _very_ _ADORABLE_ * * Ditambah! Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat dan belah kiri itu. Pasti terbayang betapa cantiknya seorang Kim Jaejoong meskipun ia sudah _agak_ tua. Dasar, awet muda...

"Ne, ne, ne, appa! Wookie sedang pakai _vest_-nya!" balas Ryeowook tak kalah keras.

"Kalau aku sudah..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil keluar dari kamarnya dengan kaos polos berwarna biru laut dan celana ¾ lutut warna coklat muda. Benar-benar... -,-a

"Nah! Aku juga beres, umma!" seru Ryeowook menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah ditangga. Penampilannya hampir sama dengan Kyuhyun yang memakai baju _casual_nya dan jam tangan hitam yang bertengger manis di tangannya ternyata. Si Kim bungsu ini memakai kaos hitam ditumpuk _vest_ putih dan celana panjang hitam. Well, hanya ditambahkan _vest_ sih, tapi lebih baik bukan?

"Bagus! Sekarang cepatlah bersiap! Lima menit lagi Yunho-songsaenim—"

'_Ting-tong'_

"Eh?" Jaejoong malah meng-eh-kan bel tadi. Namun tak butuh waktu lama untuknya sadar bahwa yang ada di balik pintu itu adalah orang yang tadi dibicarakannya. Ia berlari kecil ke arah pintu dan membuka pintunya.

"Selamat sore, Yunho-ah~!" serunya semangat sambil tersenyum. Tapi sedetik setelahnya, senyumannya berubah jadi tatapan kagum luar biasa...

"Selamat sore juga, Jaejoong-ah, siap untuk pergi? _Come on then_..." ajak Yunho sambil tersenyum. Mata musangnya yang menyipit tak terlihat karena ditutupi kacamata hitam. Dan mungkin karena kacamata hitam itu,Yunho tidak menyadari bahwa wajah Jaejoong sudah memerah sempurna melihat makhluk yang mendekati sempurna di depannya.

"Sore, songsaeniiim~~" lengking Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Menyadarkan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi melamun memperhatikan wajah Yunho.

"Sore, songsaenim..." sapa Kyuhyun setelah Ryeowook. Keduanya dibalas dengan senyuman Yunho.

"Ehm! Sudah ayo! Kita pergi sekarang, Yunho-ah? Ayo?" suara Jaejoong menyela.

"Oh, ne, ayo..." ajak Yunho. Keempatnya pun masuk ke mobil Yunho dengan Jaejoong duduk di depan—sebelah Yunho, dan kedua bersaudara Kim dibelakang. Persis sebuah keluarga...

* * *

><p><strong>TBC~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Kyaaaaaaah~ ntah kenapa mood-ku memberitahuku untuk menyelesaikan chapter 3 ini Hihihi... Gimana? Puas gak sama chapter ini? Apa kurang panjang or sebagainya? Kalo iya, kritik dan sarannya di review aja yah! ^^ Untuk Minkyu, Yoosu, atau Yewook, kita lihat nanti, kekeke~

Dan untuk penaikkan rate, author akan coba sebisa mungkin~! :D *padahal masih 12 tahun* #geplakked

_Sooooooo, review if you agree about it and review for the sake of this fic! Please?_ :3


End file.
